marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Jones (A-Bomb, Hero Datafile)
A-BOMB Rick Jones classified When Rick Jones traveled to the site where Bruce Banner became the Hulk, he was suddenly attacked by the Red Hulk. In self-defense, Rick turned into a creature that resembled the Abomination, calling himself A-Bomb. It is revealed that Rick was transformed into A-Bomb by the Intelligencia under command of the Leader and MODOK. Using Abomination's blood they changed him to become their weapon, but soon learned that he could not be controlled as easily as they planned. Instead, they gave him one simple command with a certain trigger - kill Bruce Banner. Bruce suspected this and was able to trigger Rick at an appropriate time and talk him down, making it so Rick would not be triggered in the future when his plans were to be carried out. Through his transformation, Rick gains protective plates of armor, vast superhuman strength (as Rick would put it, he is in the “Strongest There Is” club) and durability (even the Red Hulk only caused superficial damage), and the ability to track both Hulk and Red Hulk by zeroing in on their gamma signature. He also has a camouflage ability, being able to turn nearly invisible to match his environment. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Blue Behemoth, Can’t Be Hurt, Never Gives Up Power Sets GAMMA METAMORPHOSIS Gamma Senses D8, Godlike Strength D12, Godlike Durability D12, Invisibility D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Leaping D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Gamma Beacon. Use an effect die to create a Gamma Signature complication on a target with a gamma-based power set during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Gamma Senses is shutdown. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, or poison. SFX: In Harm’s Way. When a nearby ally or friend takes physical stress, you may step up that stress to take it yourself instead. SFX: Regenerative Factor. Spend 1 PP to step back your physical stress or trauma. SFX: Scaly Skin. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystic-, or radiation-based attacks. Limit: “I’m Just in the Way.” Step up emotional stress based on feelings of guilt or inadequacy to gain 1 PP. Limit: Suspended Animation. When stressed out by cold-based complications or extended lack of breathable air shut down Gamma Metamorphosis except Godlike Durability and Superhuman Stamina. A-Bomb cannot act, but takes no physical trauma. Limit: Unfamiliar Form. Turn a Gamma Metamorphosis power into a complication to gain 1 PP. Recover during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Milestones BLUE AND GREEN 1 XP When you give an asset, or provide a resource to the Hulk or Bruce Banner. 3 XP When you take stress to protect the Hulk or Bruce Banner, or you allow the Hulk or Bruce Banner to take stress when you could have protected him. 10 XP When you save Hulk or Bruce Banner from certain death, or turn on Hulk or Bruce Banner and try to kill him. FINALLY, I’M STRONG 1 XP When you use your Strength power for non-combat purposes. 3 XP When you stress out an opponent with a Godlike Strength power. 10 XP When you beat Hulk or Red Hulk in a contest of strength, or become depowered. RUNT OF THE HULK FAMILY 1 XP When you spend a scene training with another Hulk. 3 XP When you gain recognition for your abilities from another Hulk. 10 XP When you step up and take a leadership position in the Hulk Family, or turn your back on the other Hulks to go your own way. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Hulk Family Category:Gamma